


Waiting For You

by hermitpanda



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitpanda/pseuds/hermitpanda
Summary: Spencer dropped into a surprisingly comfortable chair. He knew it probably seemed silly to sit in the waiting area in the middle of the night when he wasn’t allowed past the ICU reception desk to visit Hotch’s room, but he hadn’t been able to fall asleep worrying about his lover. He needed to be as close as he could get to Aaron.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the idea for this story well before my oldest brother was hospitalized but didn't start writing it until after he had passed. Apparently, I'm still working through it because I borrowed some details of my brother's hospitalization for the story. Like the nurses' names. He had amazing nurses and I borrowed a few names for Aaron's nurses. But don't worry. I gave Spencer and Aaron the happy ending my family didn't get though.
> 
> Not an MD or nurse so the medical part may or may not be particularly accurate. I based it on things I've witnessed from my brother and my father who bounces in and out of the hospital like it's a trampoline. Just go with it, please. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Just borrowing them.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

Reid ran his fingers over the strap of his satchel as he stepped off the elevator. He gave the receptionist at the ICU desk a smile and nodded his head towards the Surgery/ICU waiting room. She returned his smile. He ducked his head and went to the waiting room. There was a small cluster of people huddled together in the far corner having a whispered conversation and a lone man stretched out on a sofa snoring softly. Spencer dropped into a surprisingly comfortable chair. He knew it probably seemed silly to sit in the waiting area in the middle of the night when he wasn’t allowed past the ICU reception desk to visit Hotch’s room, but he hadn’t been able to fall asleep worrying about his lover. He needed to be as close as he could get to Aaron.

It stung that he’d had to find out from Rossi that Aaron, Jessica, and Jack had been in a car accident resulting in all three of them being taken to the hospital. At the time of Rossi’s call, all the older profiler had known was that the trio had been expected to be released during the evening, but something had happened with Aaron. The Unit Chief had ended up being admitted straight to ICU. Even flashing his badge at the main desk downstairs had only gotten Spencer the knowledge that Jessica and Jack had been treated and released and confirmation that Aaron was in ICU.

He sighed and rubbed his temples. He thought that he and Jessica were friendly, so he didn’t understand why she hadn’t called him herself to tell him that his boyfriend of nearly a year was hospitalized. He’d had to learn it from a coworker who didn’t even know that Aaron was bisexual and in a relationship with the youngest BAU team member. He tilted his head back closing his eyes.

“Spencer!” a young voice cried just before a body landed in his lap. Spencer shifted as Jack’s face buried in the crook of his neck while his arms, one wrist in a fresh cast, wrapped around him tightly. He could feel hot tears leaking from the boy’s eyes. He raised his own eyes to meet Jessica’s angry gaze.

The woman sat in the chair across from him and leaned forward. She had butterfly strips holding a cut on her forehead together and he could see several bruises on her bare arms. “Where have you been? I told the hospital to call you hours ago! We needed you, and you just left us here,” she hissed.

He frowned. “I got a call from Rossi about two hours ago. I figured since you didn’t call me that you didn’t want me here. When I got here, I just came to sit here because I knew they wouldn’t let me back to be with Aaron.”

Jessica took a deep breath, and he knew that she was mentally counting to calm herself. “I asked the hospital to call you when we were first brought in. Aaron has you on his own DPOA and on Jack’s.”

“He does?” The young man gaped at her. “I know that I hold his DPOA, but I didn’t know about Jack’s. We had discussed it, but Aaron had never said that he had completed the forms. Why didn’t you call me yourself?”

She took another deep breath before responding. “Both my phone and Aaron’s were crushed in the accident. I don’t know why the hospital didn’t get ahold of you. I’m sorry you had to find out from Dave.” She looked at him sympathetically.

He shrugged. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t here sooner. What happened?” He rubbed Jack’s back. Spencer was pretty sure that the boy he considered his own son had cried himself to sleep. There were no more tears falling on his neck, and his breathing had evened out.

“The three of us went for pizza since you were at your meeting. We were on the way back and a pickup truck ran a red light and t-boned us. It made the car roll. Jack’s wrist is broken, and he’s got bruises from the seat belt. Aaron has a couple cracked ribs from the seat belts. He was conscious when we were brought in but then he coded in the ER.” Jessica wrapped her arms around herself sniffling.

“What kind of code?” Spencer asked. He sat up straighter and fisted one of his hands against Jack’s back.

She snatched a tissue from the box on the side table next to her chair and wiped the tears leaking down her face. “Cardiac. They got his heart started again almost immediately, but he lost consciousness and hasn’t regained it since. The doctor thought it was from the stress of the situation.”

He squeezed his eyes closed and leaned his cheek against Jack’s head. He prayed to every deity he knew of that the little boy wouldn’t be completely orphaned. “Prognosis?”

“Right now, they don’t know. They’ll run some tests in the morning if he hasn’t regained consciousness. His body is functioning for itself. The only machines he’s on are monitors.” Jessica buried her face in her hands and wept for the man she considered her brother.

Spencer licked his lips and ran through options in his head while she purged her emotions. He waited patiently until she had sat up and wiped the tear streaks off her cheeks.“If they’ll let me stay, I’ll stay the night. You and Jack should go home. My car’s downstairs. You can take it. You never said what your injuries were?”

“Just this,” she gently touched the wound on her forehead, “and some bruises. They checked me for a concussion, but I’m fine. Until Aaron coded, Jack’s wrist was the worst of our injuries.”

“Good.” He blew out a relieved breath.

“I’m staying also. Aaron needs us right now. I can’t leave.” She stopped him when he held out his key ring. She shook her head vehemently when he started to protest. “Shut up, Spencer. Jack doesn’t want to leave his dad. All three of us are staying. There’s a sofa in Aaron’s room and a recliner. Jack and I just came out because he needed to go to the restroom, and there’s no public restroom back there.”

“You’re sure they’ll let me back there?” Spencer glanced uneasily at the receptionist.

Jessica nodded. “You’re on his DPOA and his partner. They have to let you in. There are no visiting hours, so we can be here 24/7. They just don’t want us in the room during the shift change, from 7 to 7:30 AM and PM.” She stood up and grabbed his messenger bag since he had his arms full of Jack. He followed her to the desk. “This is Spencer Reid. He’s Aaron’s partner.” She smiled at the receptionist and filled out the visitors’ log with his information.

The receptionist smiled at him and passed Jessica two badges with Aaron’s room number on them. “Sure. Make sure you ask Aaron’s nurse for Spencer’s packet with his HIPAA code. Here are your badges. Keep them somewhere visible. Wait for the click then pull.”

Jessica clipped his badge to the edge of his shirt collar for him before clipping on her own. She pulled the frosted glass door when it clicked, holding it open. “Turn left, then left after the nurse’s desk.” He followed her instructions, keeping his pace slow so he didn’t jostle Jack awake. She stepped around him to lead him over to a nurse. “We’re back. This time I’ve got Spencer.”

“Oh good! Did someone get ahold of you then? I know Jessica was frantic over your absence.” The nurse in maroon scrubs stood up from her desk positioned between Aaron’s room and another. She had windows looking into both rooms so that she could watch both patients under her care.

Spencer nodded. “There were some communication issues somewhere, but I’m here now.” He glanced through the window at the bed. The sight of Aaron hooked to monitors made him itch in ways that he hadn’t in several months. He forced himself to breathe in a steady pattern and focused on the weight of Jack in his arms until the craving faded away.

“That’s all that matters. Let’s go in, and I’ll give you the ICU crash course.” She gestured towards the door of the room. Spencer sat on the sofa and arranged Jack on his lap. He was reluctant to let go of his son now that he had ahold of him. The nurse held out a pamphlet. “I’m Tara, Aaron’s nurse overnight. Here’s some information about the ICU and our policies. On the inside is a six-digit code, you will need that to call and get any information about Aaron’s status during his stay with us.”

He took the pamphlet and propped it on the cushion next to his leg to give it a cursory flip-through. “Thank you, Tara. Could I please get a hard copy of Aaron’s record? From the moment he was brought into the ER.”

“Uh, yeah, sure. I’ll request it for you. Do you have any other questions? Is there anything I can do for either of you?” She looked between him and Jessica.

“A couple blankets and pillows would be nice if we can get them. Otherwise, I think that’s it for now,” Jessica said after glancing at Spencer. He nodded in agreement.

“Sure. I’ll be right back.” Tara smiled and left the room.

Jessica sighed and looked at Aaron and his monitors. She looked back at Spencer. “You want the chair or the couch?”

“I think I’d be more comfortable in the chair. This couch is way too short for me.” He pushed up from the couch and moved to the recliner. He nudged it closer to Aaron’s bed so that he could hold his hand. He braced Jack against him and leaned over to place a soft kiss on near the corner of Aaron’s mouth. He straightened up and looked at Jessica. “I’ll keep Jack with me unless you want him?”

“You’re welcome to him. He’s a kicker.” She covered a yawn with the back of her hand. She tucked his messenger bag out of the way before dropping down on the couch.

Spencer snorted before settling into the chair. “So’s his father. I’m used to it.”

Jessica snorted and glanced up when Tara came back with pillows and blankets for them. “Thank you, Tara, so much.”

“Of course. I’ll be right outside if either of you or Aaron need anything. Good night.” The nurse smiled and retreated from the room, dimming the lights and pulling the door shut as she left.

Spencer reclined the chair and spread the blanket out over himself and Jack. He reached over and laced his fingers with Aaron’s. He brought them up to kiss the back of his lover’s hand after he heard Jessica’s breathing even out. “Wake up, Aaron. We need you. I need you,” he whispered staring at his face. He sighed at the lack of response and allowed himself to slip into a restless sleep.

 

~*~

 

Spencer sighed and flipped through the hard copy of Aaron’s medical record. The team had been put on stand down for the next week and had been given the day off. He was grateful for it because it gave him the chance to be with Aaron. He’d been there while a neurologist had assessed his boyfriend that morning. Aaron had been responsive to various stimuli, and his EEG had shown brain activity. They just had to wait for Aaron to wake up on his own. Spencer glanced over at the man that he considered the love of his life. He’d give anything to have Hotch wake up, even if it meant trading places with him or even giving up his own life. He pulled his gaze away from the bed when the day nurse, Andrew, led in a CNA carrying fresh linens.

“Spencer is Aaron’s partner. Spencer, this is Nick.” Andrew introduced with a smile. Spencer lifted his hand in a wave and watched the CNA nod before he began to gather supplies from the cupboards. “Where did Jessica and Jack wander off to?”

“They went home to shower and get some dinner. They’ll be back soon.” Spencer reluctantly released Aaron’s hand and backed away from the bed.

Nick looked up from his task. “Jack is Aaron’s son, right? The little boy that has won the hearts of all the nurses that have met him? How old is he?”

“Five,” Spencer stated.

Andrew recorded Aaron’s vitals. “Jack’s absolutely adorable. You two have done a good job with him.”

“Thank you, but I can’t take very much credit. It was mostly Aaron, Haley, and Jessica.” Spencer shrugged.

“I see plenty of your influence in Jack.” Andrew chuckled. “So we’re going to give Aaron a sponge bath and then change his linens. It’s a good way for us to check his body over, make sure he doesn’t develop any rashes or bed sores of any kind while he’s immobile. You can stay and watch if you want or not. The choice is yours.”

Spencer considered while Nick closed the blinds on the observation window to preserve Hotch’s privacy. “Would it be possible for me to do it? I’d like to do that for him.” He liked Aaron’s nurses, but he wasn’t sure that he wanted any of them doing something so intimate for his boyfriend.

Andrew nodded quickly. “Sure. We can walk you through it. I’m sure he would rather you do it as well.”

“Established partner or two random strangers? Yup, I’d choose the partner, too. Just remember that we are monitoring him. Don’t set off his heart monitor getting him all revved up,” Nick teased with a wink. He grinned when Spencer blushed. “Let me just get the water.”

Spencer slipped his watch into his pocket and rolled up his sleeves. He moved back to Aaron’s bedside when Andrew gestured him into place. He listened to Andrew’s general overview of how to give a sponge bath. He kept it to himself that he had given his mother sponge baths on her bad days when he was a child. He slipped on the gloves that Nick passed him and accepted a damp cloth. He stayed silent while he followed Nick & Andrew’s unneeded guidance to clean his lover’s body and change his hospital gown. He stepped back to allow the nurse and CNA to change the bed linens. “Thank you for letting me do that,” he finally spoke.

“No problem. It’s nice when a loved one wants to take an active part in a patient’s care. I’ll be back in a little while to record Aaron’s vitals again.” Andrew smiled and the pair left Spencer alone with his partner again.

He settled in the recliner again and leaned over to put his head on Aaron’s chest. The sound of his heart beating steadily was reassuring to the younger man. He didn’t lift his head off his partner’s chest until Jessica and Jack arrived. “We got you a cheeseburger and fries,” the boy announced holding up a Burger King bag.

“Thanks,” Spencer smiled allowing Jack to climb into his lap.

“Anything while we were gone?” Jessica asked.

“No change. Andrew let me give Aaron his sponge bath and they changed his linens.” Spencer removed the burger from the bag. He didn’t say anything when Jack reached into the bag and stole a fist full of French fries.

She nodded. “Good. He would hate having someone he didn’t know do it.” She sighed and stared at her brother-in-law. It was as though she was trying to will him to open his eyes.

Spencer nodded. “If he doesn’t wake up soon we’re going to have to have a serious talk.” He stated after a few minutes of conversation silence filled only with Jack’s quiet singing to his father.

“I know. I hope he wakes up before we need to have it though.” Jessica sniffled and dug in her purse for some tissues. Spencer concentrated on eating his dinner so that her tears wouldn’t trigger his own.

“Will you read to me after you eat?” Jack asked.

“Of course.” Spencer smiled and ruffled his hair. He quickly finished his meal before throwing the trash away and washing his hands. He settled back into the chair with Jack on his lap. “Okay Jack-Jack, what book do you want to hear?”

“Harry Potter. You were at the part with the spider having no legs.” Jack laid his head on Spencer’s shoulder to listen to the genius recite Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets from memory. Perhaps hearing his boyfriend’s voice would rouse Aaron from his unconscious state.

 

~*~

 

The receptionist sighed and looked at the quintet of people standing in front of her desk. “I’m sorry. I can’t just let you back there. First off, hospital policy is family and DPOA-holders only. I understand, I really do, that your team is like a family, but I can’t just turn a blind eye to the fact that none of you are actually related to Aaron, whether by blood, marriage, or adoption. Second, only two people are allowed to visit at one time, so there would be no way that I can allow all of you back at one time. Third, his partner’s bathing him. I’m sure that neither of them would like for you to intrude on something so private.”

Rossi stepped on Morgan’s foot when the younger profiler was about to say something about the receptionist’s use of the word partner. He shot the women glares keeping them silent. “What if whoever holds his DPOA gives us the authorization to go back and see Aaron, one at a time for a few minutes at a time? Would we be allowed to see him then?” It had been nearly a week since Hotch had been hospitalized, and even though Jessica had been regular with her updates, the team was itching to see their leader for themselves. They had decided to try to coerce their way in by using their badges. Reid had bowed out of joining them, saying that he had some important business to take care of.

“If his partner or sister-in-law approved it, yes.” She nodded reluctantly.

Dave sent her his most charming smile. “Excellent, Bella. Would you ask his partner if we could see Aaron? Or at least ask his partner to come speak with us?”

“I’ll ask Andrew, Aaron’s nurse, to pass the message on. I can’t promise anything though, and his partner likes to take his time. It could be a while before he gives approval since Aaron’s sister-in-law is not here at the moment.” She picked up her phone.

“Understood. We’ll be in the waiting room.” Dave ushered the other four into the other room to sit.

“Partner? What does she mean, partner?” Morgan asked.

Emily looked around at them. “Hotch is bi. Really? None of you knew that?” She raised her brows.

“I’ve suspected, but I’ve never asked and he’s never confirmed,” Dave said while JJ, Penelope, and Derek all shook their heads.

“Why would Boss Man keep something like this from us? We love him. We’re family. We’ve been there for him through the divorce and Foyet. Why wouldn’t he tell us he was bi? And I really want to know why he didn’t tell us that he’s in a relationship.” Garcia crossed her arms over her chest with a frown.

JJ leaned forward with her elbows on her knees. “After Foyet, can you blame him for keeping it secret? Sure, he’s not being stalked by that serial killer, but that doesn’t mean that he won’t be targeted by another.”

Morgan shook his head. “I’m still trying to wrap my head around Hotch being bi.”

Emily rolled her eyes. “Okay, moving on from Hotch being bisexual, how do we convince his partner to let us see Hotch?”

“We ask nicely.” Garcia sighed. She leaned back on the couch, and the group settled in to wait.

Two nurses wandered in and headed to the vending machines in the corner. “Did you see poor Spencer? He’s running himself ragged between caring for Aaron, caring for their son, and work! He’s still going into work every day!” The taller nurse fed some coins into one of the machines.

The second nurse nodded. “I know. Andrew said that in Tara’s notes from last night that Spencer got called away at two in the morning. He had only fallen asleep about an hour before. The poor man is running on just an hour of sleep. Did you see how exhausted he looked when he came in?”

The BAU team all stared at each other after the nurses wandered out again. They had been called in the middle of the night because of a local kidnapping. “Are Hotch and Reid dating?” Emily finally broke the silence.

“He’s always had a soft spot for Pretty Boy. It makes sense in a weird way.” Morgan shrugged.

“I know that Spence has been seeing someone for a few months. But all that he’s said is that wasn’t ready to talk about it whenever I ask. All I’ve been able to get out of him is that he’s dating a man and is very happy. If they are seeing each other then we need to be really supportive.” JJ sighed.

“So what do we do now?” Penelope asked.

“Wait ‘til Spencer of Jessica come through then try to talk our way in,” Rossi said. If Hotch didn’t wake up and get out of the hospital soon, he suspected that the team might lose their resident genius.

“Or I could call him. Tell him that we know he’s with Hotch. That might get him out here sooner.” JJ pulled out her phone. At everyone's nod, she hit the speed dial for Spencer’s phone.

“Hello,” he answered after several rings.

“Spence, we know,” she said.

The only sound for nearly a full minute was the sound of his breathing. “Know what?” He finally asked.

“About you and Hotch. We overheard some nurses.” She kept her voice gentle.

He sighed. “I’m not done with Aaron’s bath yet, and I won’t leave him until Jessica gets back with Jack. Then we can go get some dinner and talk.”

“Okay. We’re in the waiting room.”

“I know. I’ll be out in a while.” He hung up.

“After Jessica gets here, he’ll come out. He said we can talk at dinner,” JJ repeated to the others. They settled in to wait for Spencer to join them. None of them moved to speak with Jessica and Jack when they came off the elevator. The pair went to the desk to check in before disappearing through the frosted glass door leading to the patient rooms.

Morgan shot to his feet when he saw Spencer carrying Jack through the door. Garcia grabbed his arm to keep him from approaching Spencer when the younger man nodded in acknowledgment at the team and stopped at the reception desk to turn in his visitor’s badge. He finally walked over to the group. All of them noticed the way he clutched the child like he was a lifeline. “Jack wants to eat with us, and I’ll need to bring something back for Jess.”

“Okay. What do you want to eat Little Man?” Emily held her arms out to Jack but lowered them when he tightened his grip on Spencer’s neck.

“Pizza?” Jack looked at Spencer for approval.

He nodded. “If everyone else agrees.” The others quickly expressed their agreement. “There’s room for two of you to ride with me and Jack. He’s got to have his booster seat, and I don’t want to move it between cars.”

“Whoever doesn’t ride with Reid can ride with me,” Rossi stated as the group headed towards the elevator.

Spencer pressed a kiss to Jack’s hair. “Who do you want to ride with us Jack-Jack?”

The boy considered the team. “Miss Penny and Miss JJ.”

“Your wish is our command Sweetiepie.” Penelope smiled at him. The group split up to follow Dave and Spencer to their cars.

Spencer stayed quiet while Jack slowly lost his shyness with the two women. The boy told them all about what he was learning in his kindergarten class and recapped the previous week at the hospital for them. He showed off his dark blue cast for the requisite sympathy kisses from them. “What’s that bird, Papa?” he pointed as Spencer helped him out of his booster seat at the pizzeria.

The man looked over, ignoring the questioning faces of his coworkers at the name. “It’s a wren. We can look up what type later.”

“Kay.” Jack nodded and clutched Spencer’s hand.

“Will we be able to really talk in front of Jack?” Morgan asked softly.

Reid nodded and patted his satchel. “I’ve got some coloring books for him to keep him occupied. Plus, he understands what’s going on with Aaron. Jess and I have talked him through it.”

The group waited until after their orders had been taken and Spencer had given Jack a coloring book to broach the subject that had them there. “So… You and Hotch. How long has that been going on?” Prentiss finally asked.

Spencer sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “We consider our anniversary to be the 14th of April. It will be a year.”

Garcia gasped at the realization that the couple’s anniversary was less than a week away. Even if Hotch woke up that evening, he would most likely still be in the hospital for the special day. “Oh, Honey.” Her normally sunny face looked heartbroken.

He shrugged. “I don’t care if Aaron’s in the hospital. I just want him to be awake for it. After Haley’s death, I would go around a couple nights a week to make dinner for him and Jack and keep him from being lonely and diving into the bottle. He had been there for me when I struggled after Hankel, and I wanted to repay the favor. It just grew from that friendship.” He anticipated their next question. He looked around the faces, lingering on Derek’s the longest. He expected the most protest and questions from him.

“Are you happy?” Morgan finally spoke.

“Very. Aaron’s given me something I thought I’d never have. He loves me without question, and he’s given me a family, a child. Jess and I found that he was in the process of updating his will when the accident happened. He wants me to have Jack if something happens to him. We’ve been making plans for moving in together. He’s the love of my life.” Spencer’s voice broke. Jack lunged into his lap to hug him tightly. JJ rubbed his shoulder while he took several deep breaths to collect himself.

“Have you and Jessica made any plans?” Dave asked after Spencer had calmed down and settled Jack back in his own seat.

He nodded. “Continue as we have been for another week. I won’t travel if a case comes up, and Strauss knows that. At that point, we’ll make the decision what needs to be done. I’ll probably take all my leave time before resigning if I’m going to take Jack. I’ll put out feelers for the local universities.”

“What if you didn’t have to travel? You could do cold cases and consults. If we needed you on a case you could work on it from the office. We don’t want to lose you!” Penelope cried out.

“Maybe. If Strauss approved it. She’s being supportive so maybe she would approve that. But I’ll make a plan in case she doesn’t. If it comes to that,” he said quietly.

Rossi sent him a comforting smile. “Let’s hope it doesn’t.”

He nodded. “When we get back I’ll sign the papers so you can get in to see Aaron one at a time.” The group chorused their thanks and appreciation.

“So how long have you been Papa?” Morgan grinned.

“Sporadically when he was half asleep for about a month. He hasn’t called me Spencer since the night Aaron was hospitalized.” Spencer stroked a hand over Jack’s hair. The boy smiled at him, and he leaned over to kiss his forehead. He glanced over when he heard a shutter sound from Garcia’s phone.

“You two are adorable together. I’m sure Boss Man will love it when he wakes up.” She smiled brightly.

Spencer smiled. “Thanks, Garcia.”

 

~*~

 

Spencer rolled onto his side in the recliner and traced his fingers over Aaron’s arm gently in the dimmed hospital room. He missed the older man. He did miss him as his lover. He missed the feel of their bodies moving with each other. He missed being half a whole with him. He missed the way that they moved around each other getting ready in the mornings or cooking dinner together in their evenings. He missed cuddling on the couch with both Hotchners watching children’s movies.

But most of all, he missed their whispered, late-night conversations. They talked over cases, their childhoods, all of their interests, plans for their future together, hopes for Jack. There was no topic that was off-limits in their chats, curled together in bed.

He sighed and brought Aaron’s hand to his mouth. “I miss you, Aaron. Come back to me.” Spencer froze when it felt like his boyfriend’s fingers twitched against his. “Wake up, Love.” He moved closer and stared intently at his face.

Several minutes passed before the younger man sighed. He shifted in the chair and closed his eyes. He started reciting from a John Grisham novel. Prior to Aaron’s admittance to the hospital, Spencer hadn’t read any of Aaron’s favorite author’s work, but he had memorized several of the legal thrillers over the previous week-and-a-half so that he could repeat them for his lover.

“I’ve read that one,” a croaky whisper interrupted him.

“Aaron! Oh God, Aaron!” Spencer launched himself forward and clung to him. He pressed frantic kisses to his face. He cupped his face and studied his lover. Aaron squinted against the dim light in the room, but his eyes appeared to focus on Spencer.

Tara hurried in. “Spencer, his ribs are still cracked. Don’t squeeze him too hard. Aaron, I’m Tara, your nurse tonight. Do you remember what happened?” She quickly started checking his vital signs.

“Car accident. Jack?” He whispered and looked at Spencer.

“Broken wrist but otherwise fine.” Spencer wiped away the tears falling down his cheeks. He pressed another kiss to Aaron’s lips. “I’ve got to call Jess and Rossi. I’ll go outside.” He hurried out with Aaron’s eyes following him.

Tara smiled and gently patted Aaron’s arm in reassurance. “It might not feel like it to you, but it has been a very long ten days for that man. I’m going to sit you up and get you some water to sip. It should help your throat feel less scratchy. I’ll be right back.” She raised the head of the bed for him and hurried out of the room.

Aaron looked around the room while he waited. He hadn’t seen an expression of relief like the one on Spencer’s face since they’d found him in the graveyard after the younger man had shot Hankel. The nurse had mentioned that it had been ten days. It didn’t feel like it had been that long since the car accident. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was just past 11. PM judging from the darkness outside the window.

Tara returned just a moment later carrying a plastic cup and straw. She held it for him  “The doctor’s on his way up. Spencer’s just outside trying to collect himself. He’s very popular with the nurses around here. Not only is he absolutely adorable, he’s so desperately in love with you. And your little boy is such a doll. He’s going to be a heartbreaker some day.”

Aaron nodded. “What happened?”

“You went into cardiac arrest in the ER after the accident and fell unconscious. You’ve been out for ten days.” Spencer lingered in the doorway.

Aaron lifted his hand, which was heavier than he remembered, and held it out to his boyfriend. The younger man hurried to his side and clutched the offered hand. “Love you,” Aaron whispered, tilting his face up for more kisses.

Spencer pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes in an attempt to stem a new flow of tears. “I love you so much. I was beginning to lose hope.” His voice cracked.

“Mr. Hotchner, I am very happy to see you awake. I’m Dr. Wilson.” A doctor wearing a white coat over some navy blue scrubs entered the room. Spencer clutched Aaron’s hand to his chest. “Tara says that you remember the car accident. Do you remember the date of the accident?”

Aaron frowned. “April second. Sunday.”

“Good. Who was with you in the car?” The doctor smiled gently.

“Jack and Jessica.” He glanced up at Spencer.

“Who are Jack and Jessica to you?”

“My son and sister-in-law. Former sister-in-law.” Aaron saw the doctor glance at Spencer for confirmation and get a nod in return. “What’s going on?”

Spencer squeezed his hand then brought it up to his lips to kiss the back. “Just answer the doctor’s questions, Love.”

“And you know this man?” Dr. Wilson gestured at Spencer.

“Doctor Spencer Reid. He’s my partner.” Aaron pulled him closer with their joined hands. Spencer’s free hand settled on his arm giving him comfort.

“Good. Do you remember what happened after the accident?”

“They separated us. They took Jack from me in a different ambulance.” Aaron looked up at his lover again. “He’s okay?”

The doctor patted his free arm. “Your son is just fine. I saw him in here earlier. I have to ask the questions to ascertain whether you have any neurological impairment. You suffered a heart attack in the emergency room after you were brought in. They were able to restart your heart very quickly, but there was a concern about damage since you fell unconscious for so long. A physical therapist will be up shortly to assess your physical state. We’ll do more extensive testing tomorrow to get a full assessment, but in the meantime, I want you to try to get some rest after reuniting with your family.”

“Jack and Jessica are definitely coming in. Our work team wants to come in also but I wasn’t sure if they should.” Spencer looked at the doctor.

“Keep the visits short so Mr. Hotchner isn’t overtaxed. If you find that there are gaps in his memory or cognition or his motor skills, make a note of them so we can test them later but don’t push him. Any impairments could be temporary or they might be permanent. We won’t know until he’s been assessed multiple times over the next several days. Are there any other questions before I go?” The doctor looked at both of them.

Aaron shook his head. “No, I think that’s all for right now. Thank you,” Spencer said.

“Have Tara page me if you think of something. Welcome back, Mr. Hotchner.” He patted Aaron’s bicep before leaving.

“The team knows?” Aaron pulled on Spencer’s arm again wanting to feel his lover’s body closer to his own.

Spencer nodded and climbed next to him on the bed to cuddle. “The team knows. Strauss knows. AD Evans knows.”

Aaron turned his nose into Spencer’s hair and inhaled the scent he equated with home. “Are we in trouble?”

“No. Don’t worry about it right now. You just have to worry about getting out of this damned hospital.” He sighed and held him closer. He chuckled when he heard running feet in the hallway too small to be any nurses or doctors. “That herd of elephants is likely our son.”

“I like that. Ours.” Aaron smiled.

Jack burst into the room and climbed up onto the bed with the two men. He wrapped his arms tightly around Aaron’s neck. “Daddy! You’re awake! We missed you so much. Papa’s moving in with us now. He promised.”

“Yeah?” Aaron looked at him.

Spencer nodded. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

“Me neither.” Aaron squeezed his hand.


End file.
